native_americans_navajofandomcom-20200214-history
Business
Gambling When you think about business among Indian tribes, there’s a first think comes to your mind: the casinos. In 1988 Supreme Court ruled that states could not ban gambling on Indians. The Navajo Nation Ga ming Enterprise was created in September 2006 and it develops and operates Navajo casinos in accordance with federal and Navajo Nation laws, and adequate Arizona and New Mexico compacts. Since 2008 it has developed four gaming properties in following locations: Twin Arrows Navajo Casino Resort in Leupp Chapter Northern Edge Navajo Casino in Upper Fruitland Chapter Fire Rock Navajo Casino in Church Rock Chapter [http://www.firerocknavajocasino.com/flowingwaternc2011.com/index.html Flowing Water Navajo Casino]in Tsé Daak’áán Chapter To start a business Anybody who wants to set up shop in the reservation must conduct an archaeological survey, obtain a letter of support from the tribe's president and pass a lot of regulations. These regulations, put in place to protect Indians from white traders, now bind native entrepreneurs. All of this cause focusing on private enterprises. Navajo art Besides the casino business there are many other enterprises. Of course, there is the silversmithing famous all over the world and weaving. Less known but also amazing is basketry and pot tery. Silversmithing is an art of performing silver and turquise in household or jewelry items. One of the most famous Navajo silversmiths is Tommy Singer, Cody Hunter and Leo Yazzie. Clara Nezbah Sherman is known for her artistic weaving. Turism Navajo land attract a lot of people from all over the world each single year. The history, culture, beliefs, jewelry are ones of many reason to explore Navajo reservation. There are many activities for turist like hiking, camping, fishing, hunting (with licenses) and guided tours. One can also ask for a tour on horse's back. Industry The eight industrial parks located throughout the reservation were designed to offer tenants both development and undeveloped sites with easy market access by truck, or rail, as well as low rental and utility rates. The Coca-Cola Bottling Company deliberately sought to locate in Chinle, Arizona, because of its strategic location to the company’s delivery points. Furthermore, by choosing to become one of the first tenants in the Chinle Industrial Park, the company did not have to worry about securing permits, utilities, and land to build a plant from the ground up. Four of the industrial parks are located in Arizona. 1. Chinle Industrial Site, Chinle, AZ: 2. Fort Defiance Industrial Site, Ft. Defiance, AZ 3. Leupp Industrial Site, Leupp, AZ 4. Yazzie Acres, Dennehotso And the other ones in New Mexico: 1. Church Rock 2. Shush Be Toh 3. Shiprock 4. NAPI 5. NFPI Among the important and the biggest industries there are: Navajo Agricultural Products Industry - is located in the center of the Four Corners region near Farmington, New Mexico. It is known for agricultural products, guaranteed to be of the highest quality on the current market. NAPI is operating one of the largest tracts of contiguous farmland in the nation. It is owned and operated by the Navajo people. Natural resources Of the 17.2 million acres comprising the Navajo Reservation, 1.4 million acres are suitable for irrigation. The Nation’s priority rights to water flowing through its lands are established by federal law. Navajoland is also endowed with vast reserves of coal, uranium, oil, and natural gas. Peabody Coal Company and the Pittsburgh and Midway Coal Company mine 23 million tons per year. Oil wells produced 6.1 million barrels in 1991, while natural gas productions totaled 4.5 million MCF. Coal, oil, and uranium have been the foundation of the Navajo economy since the 1920’s. Leases for mineral and petroleum exploration or extraction currently total 400,000 acres, or about 2.5 percent of the reservations land area. Mine-mouth coal generating stations in and around Navajo country provide a substantial percentage of electrical power to the American Southwest and southern California. The Nation’s oil and gas severance is four percent of the value of the minerals extracted from reservation lands, and a three percent possessory interest tax is levies on the value of natural resource leaseholds. Energy and natural resource revenues, including earnings from forest products and agricultural enterprises, are expected to remain major contributors to the Navajo economy even as it diversifies. The Navajo Nation practices environmentally protection in the prudent development of its mineral resources. Category:Business Category:Silversmithing